


Promises, Promises

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Promises, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: After a particularly frightening adventure with the Doctor, Rose starts to have some doubts.





	Promises, Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [develish1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/develish1/gifts).

Rose stomped into the TARDIS, not caring if the Doctor was following her or not. She was in a rotten mood. The TARDIS had landed on a seemingly deserted island planet. But soon she and the Doctor were captured by the hostile natives who believed that they were part of some sort of resistant and attempted to torture both of them. The day had included tons of running through jungles, getting bitten by bloodsucking leeches, having her arm broken for fun by the leader of the resistant, and watching both sides slaughter each other until there was no one left. Not a fun day all and all. 

He was supposed to protect her. He had even gone as far as promising her mum that he'd make sure she'd never get hurt. And look at her now, with her arm in a sling. Maybe he was never the one, she thought bitterly. A real boyfriend wouldn't have let her get hurt like this. But then again she wasn't even sure if he felt that way for her…

"Are you ever going to talk to me?"

She looked up at him from her spot on the jump seat. The Doctor was brooding at the console, face grim. 

The Doctor heaved a great sigh and walked toward her. "I'm sorry, alright?" He sat down beside her on the jump seat. "I wanted us to have a nice day, a _real_ nice day for a change. But it didn't happen that way." He took her face in his hands and started into her eyes. Rose felt her heart beating more rapidly than usual. "I won't let something like day happen again. Ever." The Doctor leaned forward and kissed her forehead, and tucked some of her blonde hair behind her ear. "I'll make you a special promise, yeah?" He reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a long red ribbon. The Doctor began to elegantly tie the ribbon around the index finger of her good hand. "This ribbon will help you remember our promise… always." He grinned up at her.

Rose laughed and hit him with her good arm. "Are you joking? You think I'm going to wear this thing on my finger for the rest of my life?"

"At least you're talking to me again," he said as he stood up. 

The Doctor began to walk over to the console but Rose grabbed his hand, pulled him back and ghosted her lips over his. "Why don't you keep another promise to me?" 

As she made her way to her bedroom, she made certain that he was following her this time.


End file.
